The unique flavor and shape of a bagel has become a favorite staple of many breakfast tables as well as a method to deliver a cornucopia of spreads and sandwich stuffers. Bagels have become ubiquitous food products found in bakeries, or packaged and sold in stores. However, observation of methods of bagel consumption reveals the end consumer is not satisfied with multiple aspects of the bagel. Many users, when creating their own bagel sandwich, first slice the bagel. This is awkward and difficult for some users. Some people find the slicing of a bagel with a knife a possible source of injury from accidental cuts with the knife. Even if the bagel is pre-sliced, e.g., cut in half, many consumers are still not happy.
Further, consumers who are calorie conscious deem consumption of the massive inner portion of the bagel a recipe for adding unwanted pounds to their bodies. That is, calorie conscious consumers of bagels are unhappy with the voluminous doughy center contents of the bagel. Consumers of bagel products are oftentimes observed to use their fingers to pull, scrape and seemingly disembowel the dough from the bagel. Some try to use utensils such as a fork, spoon or even a knife to remove and then discard the doughy internal portion of their bagel. If purchased at a breakfast or lunch establishment they may request the proprietor to do this work for them.
It would be highly desirable to provide a ready-made “scooped out” baked bagel product that maintains the taste of a bagel and yet wholly caters to the needs of calorie conscious consumers, avoids the effort of modifying the whole bagel product and avoids the waste of unwanted edible food product and the discarding of the pulled, picked unwanted doughy content.